


Help Around the House

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [19]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Seonghwa is just a housekeeper so long as Hongjoong doesn't ask questions.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Help Around the House

Seonghwa thought becoming invisible forgave his crimes. In his second life, he wanted to become a ghost and was given the very opportunity by his employer. For Seonghwa, Hongjoong did two favors: he hired him as a housekeeper and he didn’t ask any questions.

Hongjoong lived remotely, extending to both where he resided and his interpersonal connections. Instead of chance meetings, there were missed connections. A warm, empty bowl in the sink, a wet towel on the ground, a drop of liquid where Hongjoong had foregone the use of a coaster on a coffee table, moving through his own home as a phantom.

Seonghwa wondered if he was justified in feeling a sense of kinship. He never liked a boss before. He liked him a hell of a lot more than his last boss, which was funny, as he hardly knew a thing about Hongjoong. He was a musician of some sort. He was young. He was good looking. He was wealthy.

Well, he figured intrigue in itself was the appeal.

The studio door was closed as he swept, as it often was. Hongjoong wasn’t keen on imposing rules, but the studio was the exception and adhered to a strict cleaning schedule. Seonghwa thought little of it, but today it caught his eye.

The door wiggled, the latch knocking against the notches as if in the struggle of fighting a locked door. Something nostalgic, bringing Seonghwa to an old memory that still felt fresh as day. He tightened his grip on the broom, transfixed as the struggling became outright pounding on the door. Though not with fists. He knew the pounding of fists on a locked door just as well as he knew the sounds and slam of a full body against it to try and break it down.

This was more fascinating because it was half-bodied, not enough weight behind it to sync up with his sure memory. And it was a hard sound, of a skull slamming repeatedly, or at least the only kind of bone he thought capable of making that noise.

He smiled. It was a good memory, but that was his first life and he wished to move past that. He opened the door, which opened inward, hindered by Hongjoong on the other side. He couldn’t open it all the way, but Hongjoong breathed in a squeak of a gasp as if his throat were constricted. When Seonghwa looked between the gap of the door, he saw the leather belt suspended from the doorknob.

Ah.

Hongjoong coughed between intakes, Seonghwa hearing the clink of clasp and buckle coming undone and being lifted off of his neck, swinging and hitting the door before Hongjoong was able to move out of the way to allow Seonghwa to open it completely.

The front of Hongjoong’s pants were undone, flared out, though Seonghwa couldn’t see much more than that with Hongjoong on his hands and knees as he gathered his breath. He turned his head, Seonghwa prepared to be reprimanded, though Hongjoong’s slacked mouth wore a smile.

When Seonghwa smiled back, he wondered if Hongjoong recognized something in him.

“Mind handing me that?” His voice was roughed and gravelly, nodding toward the belt.

Seonghwa nodded and pulled the belt off the doorknob, handing it back to Hongjoong as he stood, closing his pants back up and wiping the cum from his hands onto his jeans. That was when he decided he really liked Hongjoong.

Hongjoong must have still been lightheaded as he nearly stumbled back into his chair, reaching for his glass of water on the console and breathing out gruffly after nearly draining it. “If you’d come in just a few minutes later." He left it at its grave implication, though he laughed as if genuinely amused.

This man had his secret torn from him, so Seonghwa would offer a glimpse into one of his own, an echo of the life he left behind. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

He didn’t wait to be dismissed, heading back into the hallway to continue his work. Hongjoong could chew on what he gave him in the meantime.

**Author's Note:**

> working on something that's humorous, more lighthearted and pretty long (for me, it'll be the longest fic i've written yet on this account) but i just needed to hammer out something kinda dark for a mental break


End file.
